


Swoon. I’ll catch you.

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Mycroft asks you to welcome an old acquaintance to Sherrinford.Part of my 2021 Valentine event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty / Reader, Jim Moriarty x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 6





	Swoon. I’ll catch you.

Mycroft hadn't told you who you’d be waiting for. Just someone important and that you should be polite. He made emphasis on the polite comment. Which had you trying to wrack your brain as to who it could possibly be.

The black helicopter you’d been waiting for came into view. You watched the person hop out with dramatic flair and narrowed your eyes. It couldn’t be. Sure enough Jim Moriarty approached you and smiled, looking over his sunglasses at you.  
“Well if it isn't (Y/N). I haven’t seen you since Mycroft sent you to fall in love with me.” He grinned at you and you rolled your eyes.  
“I was sent to seduce you for information on your crimes. Not to fall in love with you.” You snapped. He chuckled when you lost your cool for a moment and cleared your throat, trying to recover.  
“Sure, sure. I mean. Who wouldn’t expect you to fall for me though. A charming millionaire...”  
“Criminal. You’re a criminal.” You corrected it by interjecting. He looked at you for a moment and smiled.  
“I need to see Mycroft. We have a meeting.” He said quickly. You gestured to the guards that were going to lead him up to the security gates of Sherrinford. He lenat in as he brushed past you and lowered his glasses. “Swoon. I’ll catch you.”  
“I never swoon.” You snapped back. He smiled and nodded, walking past before turning back to call back at you.  
“I don’t know. I’ve seen you swoon.” He smiled and watched you tense and turn to look out at the sea, glaring at it as if you could force the water to rise up and swallow you. You could hear him laughing as he walked away. You took a few moments to calm down before you shot a cold look at the helicopter driver who had been watching you, turned back to the main path, and headed up into Sherrinford.


End file.
